


Him

by peachesatmidnight



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Charmie - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Porters pic challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesatmidnight/pseuds/peachesatmidnight
Summary: Not too sure what this is...





	Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarkingBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarkingBard/gifts), [Erato_Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erato_Muse/gifts), [Glendaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glendaa/gifts), [Ariasheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariasheart/gifts).



> The wonderful eratomuse posed this prompt based on a picture of Armie. 
> 
> And barkingbard made the challenge post 
> 
> So here is my...: well whatever the hell it is. It’s not a story per say. Maybe just a wish? A wish of a hope for a life we may lead.

It’s been 60 minutes but I can still feel.  
It’s been 61 minutes but I can still taste.  
It’s been 63 minutes but I can still smell.  
It’s been 65 minutes and I will never forget.  
Him. 

Tim is here. He is all around me.  
I can feel his lips brush across mine.  
I can taste his melograno lip balm on my lips.  
I can smell his cologne all around me.  
All around me is Tim. Him. 

He left me. We both knew it was going to happen. It had to happen. Doesn’t make the hurt any less.  
Doesn’t make the absence any easier.  
It’s for the best they said. The public isn’t ready. The world isn’t ready. It will only hurt you both. 

Fuck what’s best. Fuck the public. Fuck the world.  
Can you not see the hurt I feel?  
The worst part is that I know they are right. I know it would destroy everything we’ve built. I should care. I know I should but I just can’t. I don’t give a flying fuck about anything other than my family.  
He is my family. 

Ever since that day I crashed into his piano practice like the giant I am. I knew from that very fucking second that my world had shifted. Everything I thought I felt, thought I knew, thought I had. Well it was nothing compared to what life can be like. Life with Timothèe. 

Now I sit. Here on this pier. I feel the brisk breeze in his hair. The salt on his skin. His lips on my mouth.  
We had the stars, Tim and I, and those are given only once. 

It can be 60 hours.  
61 days.  
63 months.  
65 years.  
And I will never forget.  
Him.


End file.
